


Please Santa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy knows Santa will bring him what he wants most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



Sammy was too excited to sleep. Dean had been reminding him that Santa was watching over them for months. He knew that Santa was going to bring him exactly what he wanted most this year. Santa would bring Daddy home.

Dean told him that Daddy was off helping the poor people that needed him. Sammy didn't think it was fair that Daddy was spending time with them and not him. Work was very important, and Sammy was big enough now to understand. Sammy liked that Dean said he was big. He was five years old now. Everybody knew that five year olds were not babies.

 _It wasn’t fair!_ Sammy kept that thought to himself. Every time he told Dean that, he would look sad and tell Sammy he was sorry. That confused Sammy, why would Dean be sorry? Dean was the best brother a guy could have. 

Dean said that bringing Daddy home might be too hard for Santa. That maybe he should ask for a new book for bedtime. Sammy thought about it, but Dean’s stories were always more fun.

Sammy’s last thought before he finally did fall asleep was one last plea to Santa, he would rather have Daddy home than any toy or gift.

 

********

“Dean, Dean, Dean!” Sammy shrieked as he jumped on the bed.

“Squirt, it is early. Go back to bed. If you crawl back in bed, I will go get us a doughnut after the sun comes up.” Dean tried to bribe him.

“No, Santa brought us something better than doughnuts!” Sammy yelled as he jumped closer to his brother.

“Merry Christmas, Son.” Their dad said as he sat on the bed.

“Dad?” Dean asked.

“How about my two favorite boys go get washed and dressed and we find an all night dinner for bacon and eggs?” John asked them.

Sammy grabbed Dean’s hand and tried to pull him to the bathroom with him.

“I told you Santa would bring Daddy.” Sammy giggled as soon as Dean had closed the door.

“You did, Squirt.” Dean admitted. They quickly got dressed so they could spend the day with Daddy.


End file.
